The Wall
by aloriahfrey
Summary: Saleen and Merle are on post in Woodbury, but it's a slow night. What will they do to pass the time with nothing more than a wall and an empty street for entertainment? Merle has some ideas, but Saleen needs a little convincing. (Smut. Merle Dixon smut. Let's just say it's not for young eyes or the fluff-loving types. :P)


**A/N: **Hey guys! So, for the sake of good smut, I have to give Merle his hand back, lol. Let's pretend he busted out of those cuffs some other way, because I'm going to need both of his hands to make this happen ;) Haha!

This story is being written simply because I adore Merle and I find Michael Rooker incredibly sexy. Also, it's called _The Wall_ due to an inside joke with a friend about where my mind likes to wander whenever I think of him. Lol. I think you'll get it once you've read this.

Funny story about this…I was writing it and my friend just casually turns on Rihanna's song S & M. She didn't appreciate quite how funny it is, because she doesn't know who Merle is, but it made me die laughing.

Now, enjoy this chapter of super smutty smut. It's rated M for a reason. Fairly graphic sex and well...Merle. Lol. :D

P.S. The girl's name is pronounced like "Celine". Some people think it's pronounced like "saline" the medical product, lol. Just thought I would clear that up. I am just not a fan of the original spelling and I wanted him to be able to call her Saley (which is like Haley).

_The Wall_

Woodbury still made Saleen uneasy, but for now she planned on sticking around. She didn't really have much else to do as it was and it was a relief to relax for a little while. She'd been there a month now and the Governor had finally agreed to let her work on the wall. She didn't like to get too comfortable anywhere and she wanted to keep her shooting skills sharp, so she'd been hounding him from day one to let her guard.

That night she was partnered up on the smallest wall with none other than Merle Dixon, which was not her ideal way to spend the evening. She didn't have any say in it though.

Her eyes roamed over to her partner and she ran a hand through her long, dark brown hair in exasperation as she listened to him tease her.

"It's a slow night. Feelin' a little restless. Why don't ya come over here and help me relieve some tension?" He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she rolled her green eyes at him.

"Oh, I just can't move fast enough!" she retorted sarcastically as she absent-mindedly flipped her pocket knife over and over in one hand.

"Oh, c'mon, honey," he continued, somehow making that last endearing word sound vulgar. "You can't tell me you don't miss gettin' a little action now and then."

For once Merle was spot on. The apocalypse was starting to equal some of the worst sexual frustration Saleen had ever felt in her life and if she was being honest, even he was starting to look like a good idea. Whether she would admit it out loud or not, he was oddly attractive in his own way. She'd always had a thing for "bad boys" and Merle Dixon was about as bad as it got.

"Merle, my sex drive is none of your business," she replied, glaring at him. He just smirked at her and did something she wasn't expecting. He jumped down onto the street outside the wall, something the Governor was very strict about _not_ doing. Not that she ever expected Merle to follow rules.

"What are you doing?" she asked, mostly out of curiosity. She didn't really care about the rules of the wall either and as long as the Governor wasn't around to take her off duty she was fine with bending them herself.

"I think I'm gonna take a little walk," he decided, turning left and starting to head down the road.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Merle!" she called, jumping down after him. "I don't care if you go past the wall, but I'm not letting you wander off alone at night."

"I can take care of myself. But you could always join me if ya want." He winked at her, walking slowly backwards as he waited on her reply.

"No way," she declined. "I'm not getting myself kicked out."

"Damn, Saley, why don't ya learn to live a little? It's the end of the fuckin' world. Break some rules, get laid, do _somethin'_."

Saley. She couldn't lie and say she didn't like the nickname he'd given her. It was much more her than Saleen.

"Merle, don't make me follow you," she sighed. "Let's just stay here."

"Nah, I think I'm gonna keep walkin'"

"Merle!"

"Saley!" He smirked at her again and turned his back to her as he picked up his pace slightly. "C'mon! Just 'cause you got a pussy doesn't mean you need to act like one!"

Saleen was fuming as she hurried after him. She caught up to him and socked him in the shoulder, even though she knew it wouldn't phase him. "And just because you have a dick doesn't mean _you_ need to be one."

"Get rough with me, I like it," he teased, leering at her.

"Can you just stop talking for a little while?" she grumbled.

"Why don't ya make me?"

She rolled her eyes again and just decided to be silent herself. Maybe if she didn't talk he would do the same.

Of course, that was just wishful thinking and he quickly proved her wrong.

"What's the matter, Saley? Do I make you uncomfortable?" he taunted, coming to a stop. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop as well, turning her to look at him. His eyes met hers confidently as he added, "I can see ya gettin' pissed at me. Why don't ya just do it? Make me shut up."

"Merle, let me go," she demanded irritably. It wasn't him that was pissing her off now though. She was pissed at herself. The way he was biting his lip and the way his mischievous eyes silently teased her was undeniably sexy. He was a dick, but he had muscles and a grin that would unhinge just about any sexually frustrated female.

"Do ya even know how to have fun anymore or did ya forget?" He let her wrist slip from his hand, but he remained in front of her, his eyes intently staring her down. "'Cause I can help ya remember real quick."

The idea sounded a lot better when he looked at her like that and despite her inhibitions she felt a familiar warmth radiating from her gut down through her thighs.

"Seriously, just shut up," Saleen persisted, resisting the strange weakness taking over her knees as he chewed gently on his bottom lip.

"Seriously, just make me and I will."

She didn't know if it was the commanding attitude of his voice or the burning excitement in his eyes, but with those words her strength went to hell. Without another thought she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, an almost overwhelming relief accompanying the contact.

The relief didn't last long though. It was swiftly replaced by an even greater desire as he suddenly swept her up from the ground. He picked her up by her thighs, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and her arms snaking around his neck as he turned and pressed her against the brick wall of the closest shop. The roughness with which he handled her was probably going to leave a bruise along the length of her back, but the pain barely registered as his lips devoured hers hungrily.

She was still somewhat stunned as he pushed his strong torso against her and his tongue slipped past her lips to wrestle with hers. His mouth took control of her own just the way he seemed to control everything else around him and for once she just let it happen. She didn't fight him as his hands roamed higher up her legs, gripping them tightly and pulling her warm center against him.

She bit down on his bottom lip as he did the latter, the friction nearly making her cry out. It had been such a long time since she'd been with someone like this and it felt even better than she remembered. Every place he touched her was on fire, her nerve endings sparking wildly.

"Mmmm, is miss Saley a sadist? That why yer always beatin' me up?" he asked playfully, adjusting his grip on her thighs so that the tips of his fingers could brush the insides of them. She shivered at the contact and replied, "I beat you up, because you're an asshole."

"Uh-huh. I think it's cause ya like me."

She shook her head, but she smirked as he went on, "Don't you lie to me."

Without another word his lips moved to her neck, trailing quick, heated kisses down to her collar bone. Once he reached that spot he flicked his tongue over it a few times, sending a wave of pleasure down her spine. She ground her hips into him, feeling the hard length of him against her, and let her head fall back against the wall.

He felt so good in every way. From the rough prickles of his five o'clock shadow tickling her neck to the rippling muscles of his body pinned against her, everything about him was driving her crazy. She even loved his voice—loved the low and gruff sound of it in her ear as he asked her, "So, we really gonna do this?"

She figured it would be smart for multiple reasons to say no, but she was much too far gone at this point. She'd never wanted to get laid more in her life. Besides, how could she possibly say no when he was nibbling on her earlobe and gently rolling his hips against hers with intriguing precision?

All hope of turning him down was diminished when she ground herself against him again in response. He groaned low with pleasure, whispering, "Better give me an answer right now princess, 'cause I don't how much longer I can wait."

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. "We are."

He didn't hesitate after that. He set her back down for the moment, her legs wobbling slightly as her feet found the ground again. She put her weight on the wall as her head spun slightly and she watched as he quickly unbuckled his belt and his jeans. She worked on hers, too, hardly sparing a thought about the fact that she was about to have sex on a public street for the first time. There were no people around anymore anyway.

As soon as she'd ditched her jeans and Merle was done unfastening his, he picked her back up. As soon as he had her against the wall again he drove himself into her, both of them moaning with satisfaction at the much needed contact. He pushed into her as far as he could go and she gripped his shoulders tightly, her fingernails digging into his skin.

Saleen was thankful for Merle's aggressive personality for once, because he didn't hold back. He thrust hard and deep, his lips devouring every part of her they could get to. They felt hot and moist against her skin and she realized just how much she'd missed being kissed. They moved lower and lower until they reached the low cut edge of her shirt and he groaned with frustration at the cloth barrier.

"A little help here," he insisted, giving her thighs a squeeze to insinuate that his hands were a little busy at the moment.

She nodded and slipped her shirt over her head, letting it fall to the ground. She was thankful for the warm Georgia air, as she was down to her bra now. She looked down at Merle, meeting his eyes as he moved in and out of her, his eyes more intense than she had ever seen them. The look in them was similar to the one when he got into a fight; wild and full of excitement. But now the fire in them burned just a little brighter.

"Your turn," she breathed, hardly able to speak as she panted.

"Yes, ma'am."

She couldn't help thinking that it had probably been a long time since he'd been that polite, but the thought was wiped from her thought as he let go of her and pulled off his shirt.

His body was incredible. Of course she'd already known that, but she had only been able to guess at the full beauty of it before. Now it was presented to her in the form of large, rippling muscles covered with sweat slicked, tan skin.

"C'mere," he demanded, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her roughly. She moaned softly against his mouth and ran her hands over his strong back, but the moment didn't last long.

Without warning, Merle stopped kissing her and spun her around. He grabbed her wrists and as he pushed her up against the wall he pinned them to it next to her head. Her face was rested against the bricks as she felt him move against her, his warm body touching hers all the way down as he thrust back into her. He gripped her hips and she rolled them, meeting his swift movements and driving him deeper into her.

"You like it like that, baby?"

All she could do was whimper a barely audible "yes," because the passionate, husky sound of his voice was almost enough to send her over the edge. Her hands balled into fists as she started to tighten around him and she bit her lip, trying not to cry out. Despite how lost in this she was, there was a part of her mind that reminded her not to attract walkers.

As the tense, tingling sensation built in her gut and between her legs, her hands sprawled across the wall. She scraped her nails across the rough texture of the brick as she came, his name escaping her lips a little louder than she would've liked.

Merle stopped as she finished and turned her back around, lifting her back up one more time. She quickly found as he started again that she was thankful for the switch. She liked to watch his face, the way it tensed and the way his fiery eyes closed as he groaned, "Oh, fuck…"

It was such a simple expression, but it sent goose bumps springing up over her skin. It was nothing though compared to what came next.

His eyes opened once again and they bore into hers, that look alone sending her swiftly towards another climax. But then he spoke again, Saleen closing her eyes to soak up the sound of his voice.

"You feel so damn good…"

So did he. Everything about this man was driving her absolutely crazy. It would probably shock her when it was over, but for now it seemed to make perfect sense.

It continued long enough for her to ride out another orgasm, but that finally drove Merle over the edge. He gave a few last vigorous thrusts, and then he pulled out of her, moaning with satisfaction as he came. He let her down and they both leaned back against the wall, panting heavily and staring at each other. Both of them were trembling slightly from the exertion, Saleen's legs about to give out on her.

"Holy hell," Saleen sighed, leaning down to grab her clothes. She didn't want to waste any time getting dressed, just in case. "I don't know if it's because that's the longest I've ever gone without it or if you're just that damn good, but I think that's the best sex I've ever had."

"C'mon, Saley, you know that's all me," he retorted, winking at her as he got dressed.

To be honest, she was pretty sure it was all him, too. The man knew what he was doing. However, Saleen didn't want to inflate his ego even more.

"We should get back. The Governor is gonna be pissed if he knows we left our post," she reminded him.

"Yea, fuck him. That was worth it."

Saleen chuckled at his remark and nodded. "Yea…it was."

"So…uh…think maybe we could do this again sometime, honey?" Merle asked, radiating confidence the way he always did.

"When and where?"

"Why don't I surprise ya?"

Merle stepped up to her, grabbing her upper arms and pulling her to him. He kissed her keenly, but quickly and let her go, his eyes lingering on her mischievously.

Saleen leered back at him and decided that she might be staying in Woodbury a little longer than she'd planned.

* * *

**So, I am working on another TWD fic right now, but once I'm done with that I was thinking about doing a longer one about these two. Would any of you be interested? It would be about how Saleen ended up in Woodbury and her companionship with Merle. No fluff, cause that's just not Merle. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
